30 cosas que NO debes hacer si buscas amor
by Ermy Selene
Summary: Hermione, Luna y Ginny festejan el primer artículo publicado por la castaña, “30 cosas que no debes hacer si buscas amor”. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengan que poner ese artículo en práctica? Por Estrella de la Tarde 1 y Ermy Selene. ¡¡¡Reviews, please!


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en este fic no nos pertenecen: son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y de la Warner BROS. Y los 30 consejos utilizados fueron seleccionados por nosotras del artículo publicado en la revista _Viva_ basado en el manual _Todo lo que no has de hacer si buscas amor. Los 101 errores más frecuentes en el juego de la seducción_, de Alicia Misrahi. Los estamos utilizando sin fines de lucro, sino recreativos. (Pero si apareciera alguien dispuesto a pagarnos…)

**Summary: **Hermione, Luna y Ginny festejan el primer artículo publicado por la castaña, "30 cosas que no debes hacer si buscas amor". ¿Qué pasará cuando tengan que poner ese artículo en práctica? ¿Lograrán dejar a tiempo a sus "galanes"? Por Estrella de la Tarde 1 y Ermy Selene. ¡¡¡Reviews, please!

30 cosas que NO debes hacer si buscas amor

Capítulo Uno: Apuestas

Medio lleno. O medio vacío, quizás.

En realidad, ¿dónde estaba la diferencia?

- Hermione…- la pelirroja giró la cabeza para poder ver mejor a una de sus dos mejores amigas, y este movimiento le causó uno de los peores dolores de cabeza que había sufrido en su vida, e, inexplicablemente, no pudo contener una risita- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un vaso medio lleno y un vaso medio vacío?

- Gin… Es exactamente lo mismo… Aunque… Quizá el medio lleno puedes tomártelo más rápido porque el líquido está arriba; en cambio, el medio vacío…no lo sé…Probemos… ¡Mozo! ¿Me trae un vaso medio lleno y uno medio vacío?

- Mione…- interrumpió la rubia, que hasta ese momento no había formado parte de la conversación, pues estaba demasiado absorta contemplando las lámparas y murmurando cosas como "_¡Oh, si! ¡Por fin los encontré! ¡Ya no podrán escaparse de mi insectos curvilíneos de las Islas Fidji con sangre maorí!"_- ¿Para qué quieres un vaso medio vacío, o medio lleno, o lo que sea, si puedes tener uno lleno?

- Señoritas…- El mozo interrumpió la conversación con dos vasos a medio llenar (o a medio vaciar) en una bandeja. Sonrió y les dijo- Su pedido.

- ¡Gracias!- La rubia se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al mozo. - Usted es una buena persona… ¿No será acaso pariente lejano de los Hombres criadores de Ranas Acuáticas de Osaka?

- Ehh, yo… ¿Se siente bien?

- Estoy perfectamente. - Soltó Luna entre carcajadas.- Tan solo festejábamos un poco. ¿Quiere saber qué?

- Jeje, yo, en realidad ya… - carita de circunstancia

- Sí, quiere… Se le nota en la mirada…-interrumpió la pelirroja, riendo.- Festejamos el primer artículo escrito por nuestra amiga…

- No, Gin, no le cuentes… Me da vergüenza.-soltó la castaña entre hipidos.

- Si, claro… Vamos, Mione. ¿No ves que se muere de ganas por saber? Pobrecito…- Prosiguió Ginevra, dirigiéndose al mozo que las miraba anonadado.- Ella escribió un artículo que se publicará el mes que viene en la revista "Corazón de Bruja". Aunque, ¿Le cuento un secreto?- Ginny se acercó más aún al hombre, y le dijo, en tono confidencial.- Ella odia esa revista…

- Oh. Claro. Siento interrumpir esta interesantísima plática, pero debo seguir trabajando…- El hombre fue deslizándose suavemente hacia atrás, y al estar a su criterio a una distancia prudencial, echó a correr desesperadamente hacia la cocina.

- ¡GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! Era total y completamente confidencial. Nadie debía saberlo hasta que se publicara. Y, además, ¡¿En que recórcholis estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que yo odio la revista "Corazón de Bruja"!- Vociferó Granger fuera de sí. Y los litros de alcohol que tenía encima no ayudaron.

- Pero si es la verdad…- La pelirroja la miró, sorprendida

- ¡¿La Verdad! ¡¿Y qué hubiera sucedido si él era el hijo del tío del padrino del tataranieto del mejor amigo del dueño de "Corazón de Bruja"!

- Tardaría tanto en entender la relación que tu artículo ya habría pasado de moda…- Sonrió Luna.

- Rayos…- La castaña suspiró. Si hubiera estado un poco más sobria, se habría avergonzado.- Da igual.- continuó dirigiéndose a la menor Weasley.- No tendrías que habérselo dicho.

- ¡UN MINUTO, HERMIONE! - las demás personas, excepto el mozo, que lo evitó cuidadosamente, se voltearon a mirar a la pelirroja que gritaba a toda voz parada sobre su silla.- ¡SI YO NO LE DIJE QUE TÚ HAS ESCRITO UN ARTÍCULO PARA LA REVISTA "CORAZÓN DE BRUJA" TITULADO "30 COSAS QUE NO DEBES HACER SI BUSCAS AMOR" QUE HABLA DE LAS ERRORES MÁS COMUNES COMETIDOS DURANTE LA PRIMERA CITA!- la pelirroja se detuvo, estupefacta.- Ups…Creo que metí la pata…

- Y bien hasta el fondo…- suspiró Granger.- Bien, y ahora que, gracias a Ginny- la castaña fulminó a la pelirroja con la mirada, quien evitó los ojos chocolate olímpicamente- Creo que no me queda más que hacer que ahogarme en una fuente… o…

- Está bien si quieres hacerlo- la interrumpió la rubia- Más para mí- agregó, con la mirada perdida.

Ginny y Hermione se voltearon a mirarla de inmediato.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Aquél, el del fondo- indicó vagamente Lovegood con un gesto- Castaño. Alto. Grandote. Bonito. Elegante. Apuesto. Buen mozo…

- Es, es…Hay algo en él que me resulta conocido…- La pelirroja arrugó la frente en un intento desesperado por recordar.

- Oh, por Dios. Ya sé quien es. Chan, Chan, Chan, es nuestro antiguo capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor.- La castaña hablaba a sus amigas, sin quitarle la vista de encima a "el del fondo"

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué se hizo en el cabello?

- No, Gin, no es Harry, míralo bien… ¿No se parece a Oliver Wood?

- ¿El apuesto capitán de Gryffindor anterior a Harry, quieres decir? ¡Oh por Dios!- la pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente.

- El mismo.

- Oigan, ni lo piensen, yo lo vi primero. - argumentó la rubia

- Olvídalo, yo lo reconocí.- dijo la castaña

- Ni sueñen que me van a dejar afuera de esto.- Protestó la pelirroja.- Además, si lo hacen, yo puedo agarrar mi escoba, y secuestrarlo, y, y… eso, basta.

El mozo, que había perdido su miedo, y parecía haber sucumbido al interés, ahora escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que decían las muchachas.

- ¿Y si dejan que él elija?- Propuso, metiéndose sin timidez en la conversación

Las chicas no notaron nada extraño en la interrupción del mozo, simplemente lo adjuntaron a la charla.

- ¡Ni hablar! Cuando él me conoció, yo era un ratón de biblioteca

- Y yo era una niña pequeña e inocente

- Y yo estaba totalmente desquiciada

Todos miraron a Luna con cara de reproche.

- Bueno, antes no lo admitía…- se defendió la rubia

- Bien, creo que estamos todos de acuerdo en que esta propuesta debe descartarse.- Prosiguió el mozo, que había comenzado a tomarle el gustito a la situación

Las tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- Entonces, creo que la solución es implementar uno de los recursos que tenemos al alcance de la mano. ¿Alguien sabe de qué estoy hablando?

Todas negaron a la vez. Realmente no tenían idea de cuál era el punto del mozo.

- Me decepcionaron… A lo que me refiero es… A poner en práctica el artículo del que nuestra amiga pelirroja tuvo la bondad de informarnos.

Granger dirigió a Weasley una mirada de reproche, y luego observó al mozo, anonadada.

- Dígame, su artículo habla de las 30 cosas que no se deben hacer para mantener una relación, ¿verdad?- esta pregunta fue dirigida a la castaña

- Así es… Las enumera, por si desea saberlo.

- Excelente. Entonces, no tienen más nada que hacer, que buscar tres hombres que ya conozcan, entiéndase que "el del fondo" no cuenta, enamorarlos, y luego poner en práctica los que crean más convenientes de esos 30 errores. Tienen el plazo de un mes, o dicho de otra manera, hasta que se publique el artículo para lograr que los galanes las dejen. La que primero lo logre, ganará la apuesta, y será "digna" de "el del fondo", además, es una buena manera de comprobar que la nota realmente funciona. ¿Entendido, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Las tres brujas lo miraban en un estado que mezclaba la estupefacción con la emoción y el entusiasmo.

- Yo tengo una duda.- dijo Granger con la mano levantada como si estuviera nuevamente en Hogwarts.- ¿Quién, y con qué criterio elije a nuestros "galanes"?

- Simple. Deben elegir a alguien que sienta o haya sentido algo por ustedes. Entre pelirroja y rubia eligen el "galán" de la castaña, y así sucesivamente.- respiró y prosiguió.- ¿Alguna otra pregunta? ¿No? Excelente. La primera en lograr que su "galán" la deje, convocará a las demás a este mismo lugar, y yo evaluaré si se cumplieron las condiciones. Si es así… puede quedarse con "el del fondo". ¿Entendido? El tiempo comienza exactamente, AHORA.

Ginny y Luna no necesitaron ni siquiera intercambiar una mirada para decir ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Ron.

- ¿Ron?- comenzó a quejarse la castaña. - ¿Por qué Ron? Si fuimos, somos y siempre seremos amigos, y ni querrá empezar a considerar la idea de salir conmigo, y me considera su hermana, y no lo veo desde que salimos de Hogwarts y… y… y…- Granger balbuceaba incongruencias al haberse quejado sin pretextos, a lo que las otras dos solo negaban con la cabeza.

- Oh, vamos Mione, eso no te lo crees ni tu, además… ¿quién te dijo que podías poner en duda nuestra decisión? ¡Será Ron y BASTA!

- ¿Ah, si?- Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, y no era porque necesitaba enfocar la vista a causa del alcohol- Entonces… yo creo que…- se inspeccionó las uñas, como si no hubiera nada más importante en el Universo, y luego miró a la rubia- ¿Qué te parece _ya- sabes- quien_, Luna?

- Me parece perfecto- sonrió Lovegood.

- Oigan, oigan, oigan- interrumpió la pelirroja- Ritos para revivir a los muertos y conquistas satánicas que incluyan dominación del mundo no estaban en el trato, así que… ¡NI PIENSEN EN PONERME A VOLDEMORT!

- No, tontita- la corrigió Hermione- ¿Cómo se nos iba a ocurrir ponerte a Voldiverruga? Te hemos escogido a alguien mucho… peor.

La pelirroja estaba temblando. Hermione podía llegar a asustarla. Y mucho.

- ¿A la de tres, Mione?- preguntó Luna; Granger se encogió de hombros.- Uno… dos…Tres. ¡HARRY!- gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

- Como quieran- se hizo la indiferente Ginevra, dándoles la espalda- Aunque quiero que sepan que tu, Hermione Jane Perra Cínica Granger, y tu, Luna Fácilmente Manipulable Lovegood, me han decepcionado. ¡Harry _jamás_ ha sentido nada por mí!

- Jo, jo, jo- fue la única respuesta de las otras dos- ¡Eso es lo que **tú** crees!

- Bien, ¿y yo que?- interrogó impaciente la rubia.

Weasley y Granger intercambiaron una mirada, algo maquiavélica, y ambas se largaron a reír.

- Oh, Luna, mi querida Luna- Ginny se acercó a ella y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, mientras Hermione le tomaba ambas manos.

- ¿En qué demonios están pensando, mentes sádicas y retorcidas?

- Oh, Luna, ¿cómo puedes decir eso de nosotras, que tanto te amamos?- la pelirroja intentaba parecer decepcionada.

- Si- continuó la castaña- ¿cómo se le puede ocurrir a esa linda cabecita que nosotras, tus más fieles amigas, podemos estar planeando algo en tu contra?- Hermione intentó menear la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos traicionaran una mirada maliciosa.

- Escúpanlo de una re-maldita vez- pidió Luna con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz sibilante.

Entonces Ginny se acercó a su oído y le susurró, suave, despacio, casi imperceptible, una sola y única palabra.

- _Draco._

La rubia parpadeó, impávida.

- Y bien, ¿piensan decírmelo o tendré que echar raíces?

Ginny y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, perplejas.

- Draco, Luna, ¡Draco!- la zamarreó Hermione.

- Oh.- fue la única reacción de la rubia- No sabía que también valían animales.

- ¡Idiota!- perdió la paciencia Ginny- No estamos hablando de un dragón, es solo Draco… ¡Draco Malfoy!

- Oh.- prosiguió impasible Luna- Draco Malfoy… ¿por qué me suena ese nombre?

- Alto, rubio, ojos grises, sangre limpia, padre mortífago, Slytherin, hizo imposible nuestra existencia en Hogwarts. ¡Hello!- procedió a explicarle Granger- ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Oh, si, _ese_- continuó sonriendo- Tenía un aura muy triste. Pobre chico.

- Pero… pero…- balbuceó Ginny, incapaz de entender como su ardid no había dado resultado.

Hermione se limitaba a menear la cabeza.

- Debí haberlo imaginado- murmuraba.

- Bien- se metió nuevamente el misterioso mozo, como un fénix resurgido de sus cenizas- entonces las cosas están así: Ronald Weasley para Hermione Granger, Harry Potter para Ginevra Weasley y Draco Malfoy para Luna Lovegood, ¿correcto?

Hermione, la más perspicaz de las tres, aún estando borracha y todo, fue la primera en darse cuenta de que ahí había gato encerrado.

- Un segundo- lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a darle la cara- ¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres? Y peor aún, ¿cómo sabe a quien nos referíamos?

- Y aún más- se metió la pelirroja- ¿por qué recórcholis se metió en nuestra conversación?

- Bueno… este… yo… ejem, ejem- el mozo estaba visiblemente incómodo ante la situación.

- Vamos… ¡Confiesa! ¡Eres un Billistrust de cuernos arrugados contratado por la mafia Americana para vigilarnos, ¿verdad!- acusó la rubia, totalmente convencida de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Que yo, ¿qué? ¿Si soy un Billids…Qué?

- Un Billistrust de cuernos arrugados, no intentes ocultarlo, tienes un parecido increíble, no sé como no lo noté antes…- Explicó Lovegood

- Un minuto… No se parece a esa… cosa. Sino que tiene un parecido impresionante con…- Granger notó que sus ojos se abrían de par en par al reconocer a su viejo amigo.- ¡NEVILLE!

Neville retrocedió unos pasos apresuradamente para ponerse fuera del alcance de Hermione, pero no calculó a las otras dos brujas. Granger aprovechó el momento de distracción en el que Longbottom se chocó con Lovegood y Weasley para entrar en acción.

- _¡Petrificus Totalus_!- susurró, ya que estaban en un café muggle.

Neville cayó al suelo al instante, sin poder mover articulación alguna de su cuerpo. Las tres brujas lo rodearon, para que nadie pudiera contemplar la escena. Hermione lanzó un hechizó silenciador alrededor de ellos, y también creyó conveniente lanzar uno de barrera para que al despetrificar al joven, no pudiera salir corriendo despavorido. Miró a Neville, que aún seguía tirado en el piso, le hizo prometer que confesaría, y revirtió el hechizo petrificante.

El muchacho intentó levantarse, pero, aunque su cuerpo se lo permitía, su mente decidió que no era conveniente hacerlo ya que estaba rodeado por unas de las brujas más competentes de sus tiempos.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió la castaña

- Y, bi, bi, bien, qu, ¿qué?- tartamudeó Longbottom

- Estamos ansiosas por saber que recórcholis haces aquí, y porqué hiciste de intermediario en nuestra apuesta- Informó la pelirroja.

- Bueno, yo… Fui contratado por el dueño de la revista "Corazón de bruja" para comprobar que el artículo que has escrito tiene un fundamento real y posible.- La castaña enarcó las cejas, disgustada, pero no hizo comentario alguno, y dejó a Neville proseguir.- Para eso, tenía que lograr que estos errores fueran cometidos conscientemente por personas de carne y hueso, y que esas personas fueran dejadas por sus parejas antes del plazo de un mes. Y, bueno, el resto ya lo conocen…

- Aja.-dijo Granger.- Así que te enviaron de la revista. Entiendo. Si no me equivoco, ahora que hicimos la apuesta, tendremos que cumplirla, ¿Verdad?

Longbottom asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien. Después de todo… Será divertido.- Sonrió Luna

- Así es. Mione, si además de molestar unos días a nuestros "galanes" y disputarnos a Oliver Wood, podemos ayudar a que tu artículo se publique… Tanto mejor- concluyó la pelirroja

- Ok, chicas, si estamos todos de acuerdo…Que así sea.- suspiró Hermione.-Una última cosa. Neville, no le dirás a tu jefe que odio su revista, ¿verdad?- suplicó.

- Dalo por hecho.- sonrió Neville.

**Notas de las autoras: **Eso es todo _POR AHORA_. Muajajaja… asustamos, ya lo sabemos… Ahora, si no dejan algún tipo de review, mensaje, mail, o señal de humo, más miedo les vamos a dar… Jeje, no, mentira, pero sabemos que están ahí, y que no les cuesta nada darnos ese pequeño (o no tanto) gusto… ¿O acaso no les llama ese botoncito violeta de abajo?

Todo lo que quieran mandarnos (excepto algún virus destruye computadoras, que ya tenemos bastantes…) por leer!

Estrella & Selene


End file.
